


Give Love a Chance

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC, Orphans, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: "How do you feel about being a foster parent?" Allura wasn't the most nurturing person in the world so when this question popped up on her phone she was a bit shocked. (edited first chapter 10/26/2016 for those who have read it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing a Voltron Fic so I don't know if it's any good but I liked writing it. Just a couple notes before you read that I felt were important:
> 
> Morgan: 15  
> Keith: 12  
> Shiro:25 (Married to Allura)  
> Allura: 23  
> Lance:13  
> Hunk:13  
> Pidge:10  
> Coran:36
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

They waited outside of the office listening muffled shouting and the muted voice trying to calm the hysterics. Listening, to her tell Shiro about how awful they were. Telling him that it would be shock if anyone ever had the misfortune of adopting them. 

The words harsh and sharp but they always were. Not the first time they were said and never the last…but they stung. When the heavy wood door opened bang it gave the two children a fright. Peaking up Morgan saw the woman walking away not giving them a second glance, most of them usually didn't. Nothing new...

She heard her brother let out a shaky sigh knowing what he was feeling she was feeling it too...Rejection. Taking his small hand in hers she squeezed it reassuringly, preparing for the lecture she was sure they'd receive. But there was no lecture this time, Shiro wasn’t in the mood, getting straight to the point,” Alright what happened this time?” He sighed.

Flushing, Morgan became very interested in observing the ground below her feet, not ready to face the disappointment in his eyes. He was waiting for an answer but she didn’t have one. This time...it wasn't the first time this had happened. Seven times this month in fact. All the same. They had come back from a foster family with the parents screaming at Shiro about how terrible they were and she was...ashamed.

When he was sure he wouldn't be receiving a response, Shiro continued, "Keith I was told you fight with one of your classmates." Keith fiddled with the strings of his hoodie not looking up," Keith we've talked about this you can't just go picking fights with people in your class." Silence hung thick in the air, he continued "I don't how you two expect to be adopted when you wont give anyone a chan-" 

"It wasn't Morgan's fault she tried she really did." The words came out all at ones and a little jumbled together interrupting Shiro," It was mine I got in the fight not her, he wasn't even in my class but he was being mean to Morgan." The last part coming out shaky and quiet fat tears rolling down Keith pink cheeks as words spilled out of his mouth getting lost and becoming incoherent in his sobbing. He didn't want his sister to be blamed for his mistakes it wasn't her fault. Morgan started speaking too turning things into a bigger jumbled mess," But I was the one who put the cat food in her really nice expensive heels."

Shiro sighed exasperated listening to their jumbled words trying to make sense of what they were saying. It was hard to stay mad at them when they were trying so hard to explain themselves. He knew they were trying and maybe he had been a bit harsh with that last part. He knew they were good kids he just wanted others to see what he saw. Pulling them both into warm hug he shushed Keith gently trying to calm his sobbing “I know you two are trying, I shouldn’t have said that.” He said holding them,” We’ll find the right family for you two one day.” 

It was a while before Keith had calmed down enough that he could send them up to bed with they other children. They just needed one good family Shiro knew it. Even if it wasn't forever, just to show them that the world wasn’t a horrible terrible place. They needed some stability in their lives.

Biting his lip an idea popped into Shiro’s head that he knew his wife wouldn't be pleased with but before he could stop himself he had already sent the text; + How do you feel about being a foster parent? +

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know not a very long beginning but I wasn't really sure how to go about this. So let me know is it good, is it terrible, should I write more? Feel free to also give me suggestions on what you think should happen I love any type of feedback and thanks for taking time to read my fic. :)


End file.
